Mauvais dosage
by Chachou76
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais battu avec son frère ou sa soeur étant enfant ?


**Salut salut ! Je faisais du tri dans mon ordi et j'ai retrouvé ce petit OS que j'avais soumit à un des défis du forum faberritana quand j'y étais inscrite, donc je vais vous le poster aussi ici :) Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai prévu d'autres OS, le problème étant que je suis extrêmement flemmarde, j'ai pleins d'idées mais je mets du temps -beaucoup- à les écrire... Plutôt étrange quand on adore ça m'enfin...  
**

**Court OS, sans prise de tête !**

* * *

Dans une cuisine, un petit garçon blond d'environ huit ans se tenait debout sur un tabouret et s'appliquait tant bien que mal à mélanger des ingrédients dans un grand saladier. A côté de lui, une fille brune, de deux ans son aînée, lisait à voix haute les instructions en lui passant les ingrédients.

« 250 grammes de farine, tiens. » Elle tendit au plus jeune un paquet qu'il saisit avec précaution. Il tira légèrement la langue avec concentration et versa lentement la farine dans le mélange. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Tu en mets beaucoup trop ! Intervint la brune.

- Mais non, il en faut encore un peu ! Répliqua la tête blonde.

- Arrête tout de suite, stop !

- Non ! »

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et d'un geste vif, elle tapa dans le paquet pour lui retirer des mains et celui-ci vint s'écraser par terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol propre et dans les airs. Au début surpris par cette attaque surprise, il se contenta de rester bouche bée devant le récipient, puis il porta son attention sur le nuage blanc qui faisait lentement son chemin vers le sol. Il se plaça juste en dessous en tournant sur lui-même, tout en s'écriant :

« Regarde, on dirait de la neige !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! On va se faire disputer à cause de toi !

- À cause de moi ? Et qui a renversé la farine, hein ?

- C'était ça ou tu gâchais tout, encore une fois !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Et en guise de contre-attaque, il lui envoya une poignée de farine en plein visage. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle toussa tandis que lui explosa de rire. « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » La petite brune le fusillait littéralement du regard. Elle tourna la tête vers le comptoir et aperçut la boîte d'œufs qui la tentait dangereusement. Son regard alla de cette dernière au blond. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, il le savait. Quand il comprit son intention, il se pencha rapidement pour prendre « des munitions » au sol. Armés, les deux enfants étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Si l'un de vous esquisse le moindre geste, croyez moi qu'il va m'entendre ! » Ils sursautèrent en même temps. Rachel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en short et débardeur, les mains sur les hanches. « Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » Ils restèrent figés, n'osant pas bouger, ils se contentaient juste de la fixer.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Quinn apparut derrière Rachel, dans la même tenue que cette dernière, les cheveux en bataille, et quelques cernes sous les yeux. A la vue de la blonde, le garçon lâcha la farine qu'il avait dans les mains et vint se réfugier contre ses jambes, manquant de la faire tomber au passage. « Maman ! »

Quinn ne comprenait rien. Il y avait à peine cinq minutes, elle dormait encore tranquillement dans son lit auprès de Rachel. Puis quand elle avait ouvert les yeux à cause des bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine, Rachel n'était plus là. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il en était par elle-même. Résultat, elle était là, dans la cuisine, face à sa femme qui n'était visiblement pas contente, sa fille enfarinée et armée d'un œuf dans une main et d'une cuillère en bois dans l'autre et de son fils accroché à sa jambe.

« Andrew… Tu me mets de la farine partout mon cœur ! » Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en souriant. « C'est de la faute de Jess… » Marmonna-t-il. Cette dernière voyait visiblement les choses d'une toute autre vision. « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Ils se tirèrent la langue en même temps. Rachel s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit ses « armes » des mains pour les poser sur le comptoir. Elle se tourna vers Quinn « C'est peut-être mon portrait craché sur le plan physique, mais son caractère vient de toi ! » Elle lui sourit malicieusement tout en s'accroupissant face à Jessica et entreprit de lui enlever la farine qu'elle avait sur le visage. En guise de réponse, Quinn lui tira la langue, alla s'asseoir et prit Andrew sur ses genoux. « Alors, vous nous expliquez ? » C'est le plus jeune qui prit la parole :

« Bah, en fait… On voulait vous faire une surprise en préparant des crêpes pour le p'tit déj'…

- Mais comme Monsieur ne sait pas doser la farine, ça va être immangeable ! Le coupa Jessica.

- Elle s'énerve pour rien… Bon ok, j'ai _peut-être_ mis _un peu trop_ de farine mais…

- On se calme les enfants ! Intervint Rachel. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez juste nous faire une surprise, mais ça n'a pas marché comme prévu ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête frénétiquement. « On est désolé… » Rachel sourit. « Bien, en guise de punition pour avoir gâché de la nourriture et vous être disputé, vous allez tout nettoyer, d'accord ? » Deuxième hochement de tête, accompagné d'un léger soupire pour Jessica. « Sans soupirer jeune fille s'il te plaît ! Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on pourra refaire des crêpes ! »

Quinn sourit devant la réaction de sa femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle en soupirant :

- Tes enfants sont irrécupérables…

- Parce-que ce ne sont plus les tiens quand ils font des bêtises ?

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de s'éloigner. Quinn la ramena vers elle et l'attira dans un baiser. Les deux enfants pouffèrent.

Une fois tout nettoyé, la petite famille prépara un « vrai » petit déjeuné avec des crêpes digne de ce nom, dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien entendu.


End file.
